custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bara Magna Journey
The Bara Magna Journey takes place roughly during the same time as Toa Nykos Journey to the Codrex and continues Toa Nykos's journey,as well as Pykos,Ozeka and Powdruns' adventures. Chapter 1 Sancherix had never seen the newcomers.Just before,Toa Nykos escaped the doomed Matoran Universe,heading towards the deserted planet of Bara Magna to find some changes in Bara Magna.Seeing the newcomers did not know there way around the planet,Sancherix decided it was best to share his "gift". ---- Tuma did not believe the Skrall's news.The Skrall had spied on Sancherix,a Skrall of Tuma,share his gift with an enemy of his.Tuma banished Sancherix from his tribe.He did not want to have his enemies achieve goals closer to taking over the Rock Tribe.Just suddenly,he found something that caught his eye.The sight of his old enemy was suprising.Tuma ordered the Skrall to kill him.But Sancherix fended away the Skrall,allowing Toa Nykos to escape to the arena.Toa Nykos then witnnessed the battle between Gresh and a Skrall. ---- Pykos remembered only shortly waht happened.He touched a crystal and transformed into a Toa.The blurry images of Ozeka and Powdruns,transforming into a Toa,played back and forth in his mind.He was no longer a matoran.He is now a Toa and together,the Toa Bara will stand a chance against Tuma's Skrall. The Untold Chapter Toa Nykos stopped his Kardas Flyer T1 just before the vehicle hit the mask.The mask was the Kanohi Ignika,with Mata Nui trapped inside."The mask is important as a map needed to guide a matoran's way through Artahka."Toa Nykos thought."I must protect the mask from harm.".Toa Nykos hurled the mask away from a burning dimmension and kicked the mask into a portal leading to Bara Magna.Toa Nykos followed the mask into Bara Magna,arriving there first. Notice:To be continued in Toa Nykos Journey to the Codrex,Chapter 6. Chapter 3 Toa Pykos looked at the desert.The Vorox,Desert Beasts and Agori were thirsty.The Water Tribe refused to give them water,causing them to become dehydrated.Pykos moved a large amount of sand forming a large hole.Creating the perfect amount of water,Pykos managed to put the water in the hole,creating The Great Lake.The leader of the Water Tribe was amazed by his power,she finnaly spoke."I see you have great potential.How would you like serving the Water Tribe?".Pykos disagreed with her offer because he had to guard the lake.Toa Nykos returned from the Arena,inspecting the lake from all sides,finnaly saying "You did a great job,Pykos.The Agori needed water.".But a sillhousette came,unknown to the two. Chapter 4 Sancherix came upon them and explained them what happened."My name is Sancherix and I have important news.You are in Bara Magna,around the time that you entered this Karda Nui.You have entered time warp so I constructed duplicates to protect your history.Until something from your universe touches this planet,the time warp will fade away and you will continue what you're doing."."How did you get this information?"Pykos asked Sancherix."This is how I got it." Sancherix answered. ---- Sancherix searched the Archives of Roxtus for an answer.Previously,Tuma ordered Sancherix to inspect the Archives.He immediatly began inspection and looked for the answer.Now,He accidentally stepped on a tile and there came tablets.He searched the tablets and found a tablet.It was rusty but the words were legible.It read "The Plan".Sancherix read the tablet and found out about Tuma's Plan.He sworn to protect the victim and returned. ---- The Toa Nykos duplicate entered the Codrex.He remembered what happened.Sancherix created this duplicate and gave him the knowledge of the original Toa Nykos and gave him the Adaptive Armor needed to fly there.He also gave hm the order of awakening Mata Nui and return to the actual sky.He jumped in the cockpit of the Kardas Flyer T1 and protected Toa Ignika. Characters * Toa Nykos * Ozeka * Pykos * Powdruns * Sancherix * Tuma * Skrall * Gresh(mentioned only) * Duplicates of Toa Nykos,Ozeka,Pykos and Powdruns Trivia * Sancherix found the tablet a week before 2007's ending. Category:Stories